Posted to you with love
by DiePi
Summary: It's 1am on 20th Dec here, here comes Hitsubday fic! It’s the frosty tenth division captain’s birthday but as usual, he is unaware of it. Oh but what a surprise he is in for. IchiHitsu.


**Title**: Posted to you with love

**Series**: Hitsugaya's birthday oneshot

**Author**: Heuk Ya

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Rating**: T (PG-13)

**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Spoilers**: Uh… _Orderly Madness, the__ Melody of Chaos_? Just a minor thing of a present.

**Summary**: It's the frosty tenth division captain's birthday but as usual, he is unaware of it. Oh but what a surprise he is in for.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach sovereigns over me, not the other way round.

**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ.

**Warning**: Fluff. Unrealistic. Sweetness. Fluff. Unbeta-ed. Maybe OOC but it's his birthday (…and?). Not the best I've written, I guess.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

**Author's Note**:

I apologise for sidetracking from _Orderly Madness_ yet again but it's Hitsu's birthday so I could not let it pass without writing anything for it. Oh and I couldn't describe so well, but when hairclips are mentioned, please imagine the Hitachiin twins from _Ouran High School Host Club_ when they are in yukatas with long red hairclips.

And in this fiction, Ichigo has been in relationship with our little snowball for just over three years and his family knows about it too.

* * *

**Posted to you with love by Heuk Ya**

* * *

"_Taichou_, here's your tea."

"Hn."

Hitsugaya did not look up from the report that he quickly signed off, his left hand already grabbing the next paper on the stack. The turquoise eyes did not even glance at the cup of the steaming green liquid but Matsumoto wasn't too worried about that. Sooner or later, her little captain will drain the cup and then…

The jovial woman held up the brown round plate that she had carried the hot cup on and hid her giggles as she hurriedly left the office but the tenth division captain was too busy to notice any of it.

The white brows were knitted as far as they could and there was a hint of frustration and wariness in the emerald jewels. Hitsugaya would have cursed under his breath if he could spare a few seconds of his concentration to do so but the reality was that even that split second was too precious to waste at the moment. The prodigy did not know what on earth was going on but it seemed that Gotei 13 had decided to dump all of its paperwork on him; Hitsugaya was used to seeing various heights of papers piled up on his desk every morning, day and night but when he walked in today morning, the captain had almost lost his footing at the new record height the stacks had achieved over one night.

His neck was tense and screamed for relief from the pressure. His right hand felt like it was now glued to the brush that seemed to have been moulded to the curvatures of his grip. It was now getting to a point where all he could acknowledge was that the white was the paper and the black was the writing, anything beyond that incomprehensible as his overtaxed eyes kept sending wrong signals to his equally tired brain, forcing him to re-read same line over and over again.

Sighing in defeat, Hitsugaya finally let go of the brush that was surprisingly still straight and smooth unlike what he had imagined after all that hours of tight clutch around the handle. A string of swear words left the irritated captain's lips as a small hand rubbed the throbbing temples and the turquoise eyes, which soon caught the tea his vice-captain had made, the clear green liquid still piping hot despite the frigid air inside the office.

Careful not to spill any on the paper that he had just finished, Hitsugaya picked up the cup and took a sip then frowned slightly. If his taste buds were not playing any tricks on his exhausted brain, the tea tasted a little different from the usual. However the wintry captain soon shrugged it off; it was different but not in a bad way. Perhaps Matsumoto had got her hands on some new tea leaves and decided to make him try as a guinea pig. It would not be the first time, after all.

The hot tea was soothing and relaxing, driving away the dull ache in his head and the exhaustion from his eyes. Feeling a little more fit for the difficult journey to conquer Mt Paper Everest, Hitsugaya gulped the liquid down, ignoring its heat. As much as he wanted to enjoy the tranquillity, he had work -labour, torture, exploitation, whatever you want to call it- to do.

It was when Hitsugaya had reached the tenth paper since he had drained the cup that he realised something was not right; in fact, something was very wrong. His hand was getting sluggish and his eyelids felt like lead. His mind was hazy with sudden and intense fog of sleep and however much he tried, the icy captain could not stop himself drifting away to slumber. Scowling, he shook his head and attempted -futilely- to focus on his work but in a moment, the brush was dropped on the desk, the dainty hand too slack to hold it in place, followed by the snow-topped head that landed -thankfully- on the empty hand.

After a few seconds, the office door slid open quietly and a strawberry-blonde head peeped from behind, a wide cheeky grin adorning the busty woman's face. Seeing that the prodigy had surrendered to the sleeping pill she had slipped into his drink, Matsumoto quickly crossed the room, stifling her giggles lest she would ruin all of her hard work, although with the strength of the medicine, Hitsugaya should not wake up for another hour at least.

Gently lifting the limp body up, she shifted the hold until her captain was securely cradled in her arms then left the office and shunpoed to her dorm, carefully avoiding any shinigamis on the way; the frosty captain would seriously kill her if he was seen sleeping in her arms like a child which he was most definitely not.

Once in her safe sanctuary, Matsumoto put the oblivious captain down on her bed and searched through her clothes-packed wardrobe for something she had ordered for this day. It was not too long before she let out a triumphant 'Aha!' and turned around to face the small prodigy with an ear-to-ear grin.

Her captain was going to be **very** surprised when he woke up again.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Ichigo rubbed his chin as he groaned, walking upstairs to his room. The Kurosaki family had just had lunch and his crazy father had managed to give a perfect kick when he had taken his attention off the old man just for a split second.

'Lucky it wouldn't bruise… Damn that old man, I've got something important to do today!'

His face set in an irritated scowl, Ichigo flung open his bedroom door and shut it all too forcefully, wincing slightly at the loud bang. The teen turned around and was about to leave his physical body to go to Soul Society for what he had been planning for over a month now but stopped dead when he saw a boy lying on his bed.

More specifically speaking, a white, spiky-haired captain of the tenth division of Gotei 13, on his side facing Ichigo, in…

Ichigo blinked, stunned at the sudden appearance of his lover and now frantically trying to take in just what the frosty captain was doing and wearing. His little Toshiro was actually asleep, much to the teen's surprise, even through the thunderous sound the door had just made. However there was another, even bigger surprise that waited for the substitute shinigami once Ichigo had taken it in.

His _yuki hime_ (AN: snow princess) was dressed in a baby blue furisode with silvery snowflake patterns below the pristine, pure white obi and at the ends of the long sleeves that reached the small boy's ankles, draped over the lithe body. Unsure what he should do now -confusion and laughter were two most prominent but they didn't exactly mould very well into one look-, Ichigo took a few steps to the bed, his eyebrow rising when something glistened at the side of the white tuft.

When the substitute shinigami reached the bedside, he couldn't help but quickly smother the laughs that almost escaped him. A pair of long, silvery hairclips had tucked the spikes back at the side, the smooth surface shining in the sunlight that poured through the window. The teen did not have to wonder whose work this was; only one person would dare to drug -Toshiro would not have allowed this if he was aware of it- the aloof, temperamental captain and dress him in a furisode no less.

However Ichigo had to give Matsumoto the credits; his _yuki hime_, at this moment, lost in serene slumber, dolled up in baby blue, was truly an epitome of beauty.

Maniacally grinning, the teen sat down at his desk with his soft chocolate eyes rooted on the icy angel in front of him and was just placing his arm on the desk when he felt something on the smooth surface. Frowning slightly, Ichigo lifted his arm up to see a little note.

'Ichigo,

Doesn't _taichou_ look pretty? Just to make sure he wouldn't notice the date, I asked Ukitake _taichou_ to forward all his papers to _taichou_ and overwhelmed him with work. The sleeping pill should wear off in about 10, 20 minutes. I'm covering for him tonight as well so just make sure he's returned to us by tomorrow morning. Since it's his birthday, I should have wrapped you up instead but then he wouldn't get much of proper rest in Soul Society. Tell him it's my gift for him.

Posted to you with love!

Rangiku'

Shaking his head, Ichigo put the note back down and knelt down at the bedside, nestling his head on the mattress just next to his lover's. Whatever Rangiku had used must have been pretty strong to put the small but powerful captain under its spell for this long and deep.

Well, saves me the trip to Soul Society, Ichigo thought to himself, as he brushed the stray lock of hair out of his lover's face. The situation had finally started to become understandable and the grin grew wider at the thought that he would have his little dragon -in a gorgeous furisode- to himself all day and night. His heart now beating fast and strong with elated happiness, Ichigo kissed the baby cheek. It was not what he had intended but once his lips touched the smooth, warm skin, Ichigo could not stop the contact and continue to leave feathery kisses everywhere he could reach on his beautiful lover's face.

-

The first thing that came into Hitsugaya's still foggy mind was that he felt so groggy as if he had been drugged. Then the thought led him to the last piece of his memory; the sudden drowsiness while buried under paperwork.

Right. He **was** drugged.

He wanted to open his eyes and find out just what exactly had happened but his eyelids seemed to be glued down and somehow he felt he was wrapped around rather tightly. Then slowly and finally, he could feel warm, light, affectionate touches on his face, the tender flesh that he had got to know as well as his own for the last three years landing here and there.

"……Ichi…go…"

The teen wasn't surprised at the incoherent mumble since he had felt the twitches under his lips when his little prince started to come around from his unplanned rest. Ceasing the shower of kisses, Ichigo waited until the teal orbs blearily opened, which was at least a full minute after Toshiro had first showed a sign of waking up.

"Good afternoon, _yuki hime__-sama_."

"………...This is not Soul Society."

Ichigo chuckled at the statement; it was weird but amusing to see the prodigy captain being so slow.

"No, it's not."

"………………What the hell am I doing here?"

Hitsugaya knew how incredulous he sounded but that was how he felt at the moment as he started to take in his surroundings. Somehow he was drugged, fell asleep then woke up to find himself in Kurosaki's room, more specifically, on Kurosaki's bed, with the said teen grinning like a Cheshire-cat an inch away from his face.

Not that he minded the last part.

"You, Toshiro, are here to enjoy your birthday with me."

"…………It's my birthday today?"

The substitute shinigami rolled his eyes; trust Toshiro to ignore the flow of the time. In the last three years they had been together, not once had the workaholic captain noticed his own birthday. Then Ichigo sat down on the bed and smirked at the prodigy who still seemed somewhat dazed, remaining in his sleeping position, only the turquoise eyes lazily following the teen.

"Toshiro."

"What?"

"Do you know how pretty you look right now?"

Hitsugaya frowned at the odd question, faint blush heating up his cheeks. Kurosaki sometimes blurted things out like that and he had got used to it enough not to be surprised but this one was really out of blue, not to mention the weird usage of word 'pretty'; normally it was 'beautiful' or 'hot' or 'sexy' or…

Damn, now he was properly blushing. Bad, Hitsugaya, bad.

Glaring at the teen who was now evidently trying to stop bursting out laughing, Hitsugaya gingerly pushed himself up and looked down at himself, only to gape at what he saw.

"……This… This… This…"

Ichigo bit inside of his mouth as he watched the usually composed captain now utterly lost for words, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly. The teal eyes were so wide that they looked like they were going to fall out at any minute and it was hard to tell whether the red tinge in his cheeks was from anger or embarrassment. And then it came.

"…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!"

"Ah, don't get so angry, my pretty."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING 'PRETTY'?!!"

Unable to stop any further, Ichigo finally laughed out loud and kissed the pout lips as he quickly held down the small hands that came up to, most likely, tear at the beautiful kimono. The flushed captain was still seething when they broke apart but the hands had stopped their attempt to free themselves and Ichigo ran his hand through the soft tuft, mindful of the hairclips.

"You look beautiful, _yuki hime_."

Hitsugaya felt like hitting his head on the wall although he managed to stop himself just in time. He just knew who was behind all this; Matsumoto Rangiku. They were never going to live this down.

"I can't believe I got drugged then got dressed in a furisode on **my** birthday."

Every word was grunted out between clenched teeth and Ichigo chuckled.

"At least you are away from your work."

"And that's the worst part."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, stretching his hand out for his little dragon. Hitsugaya looked at the hand then at the teen with guarded eyes before he carefully grasped it and pulled himself off the bed, the long sleeves falling down as he stood up. Then he realised why he had felt firmly wrapped up before -- it was because that was how he was at the moment. The furisode was a bit of a tight fit even on his lean figure and he was not even sure if he could take more than three steps in the damn clothes without toppling over.

"Wow, Toshiro. You look even better when you are up."

Hitsugaya blushed out of embarrassment and irritation and glared at the teen.

"Shut up. I'm going to kill Matsumoto when I get back and that's a promise."

The substitute shinigami chuckled softly, his chocolate eyes still fixed on his lover who was now tugging at the white obi with an annoyed scowl. From the looks of it, it seemed Rangiku had the furisode custom-made to fit the captain perfectly and Ichigo mentally thanked with his whole heart as he stepped up to his lover and pulled him into a tight hold, pressing his lips against the sweet ones that were already parted in surprise.

Despite the sudden and fierce embrace, the kiss was gentle and tender as the lips meshed and tongues softly swirled around each other. It was not a breathtaking kiss but was the one that soothed the ruffled scales of his special dragon.

"_Tanjoubi omedeto_, Toshiro." (AN: Happy birthday)

Hitsugaya, truth be spoken, did not like the situation one bit; how could he, when he was dressed in a **girl**'s kimono and now cuddled in Kurosaki's arms like some **girl**? Nevertheless, the prickly captain could not bring himself to snarl at the soft words and the warm glow in the teen's eyes and instead averted his gaze, muttering a mumbled '_arigato_' under his breath.

"Rangiku-_san_ is taking over your duties until tomorrow morning so we could go out if you want."

The prodigy gaped at his orange-haired lover, the cherubic face clearly showing how ridiculous the suggestion was.

"Kurosaki, I'm not going out in this."

And of course, the teen's clothes were far too big for the young prodigy. Convenient, Ichigo thought to himself, trying to hide the smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Fine, we'll stay at home then. I'll just have you know that today is Sunday so my Pop, Karin and Yuzu are all around."

The brilliant shade of crimson red returned to the porcelain cheeks with angry marks that appeared pretty much everywhere on the scowling face and Hitsugaya tightly clenched his hands, trying to count to ten in his mind so that he was not going to have an outburst of one certain evil witch's name that would bring the other Kurosakis' attentions to here which would lead to…

Nope.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the flushed angry dragon as he burst out laughing. He rubbed the small of the back and cooed a few loving words -which only annoyed Hitsugaya even more because they were all along the line of 'pretty'-, casting a quick glance at the top desk drawer over Toshiro. The smile on the teen's face subtly changed from amusement to anxious anticipation, unnoticed by the furious captain, and Ichigo quickly planned things out in his mind. With the unexpected visit from his lover, what he had originally organised could now become even more special with his family there to witness it.

The substitute shinigami unconsciously tightened his hold around the white-haired boy and gulped nervously at the thought; it was a make or break. What he was going to do in the evening could either make today the most special day of their lives or the most awkward birthday Toshiro had ever had. However Ichigo had had the idea for quite some time now and he knew it would not go away, in fact, only become stronger.

Ichigo chuckled when he realised that the prodigy was now growling about just what Matsumoto would get in return for this ridiculous, not to mention horrendously obnoxious, antic and planted a chaste kiss on the soft cheek. It was now his third year since he was allowed to feel the warmth of his icy dragon on his lips yet its sweetness never failed to exhilarate him and the touch clearly told him that Hitsugaya Toshiro was the one for him. Hiding his nervous grin with another kiss, Ichigo put aside all his doubts and worries.

Tonight, he told himself as he kissed the end of the nose which wrinkled at the touch; tonight he would make the small boy his very special, **the** one.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

It was an oath; Hitsugaya Toshiro was going to most certainly freeze and shred his vice-captain as soon as he set his foot in Soul Society. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu just stared at the blushing captain in a baby blue furisode, forgetting about their grand dinners which Yuzu had put in extra effort when her brother had told her about the sudden visit from his birthday boy. Now they understood why Ichigo, who simply stood next to Hitsugaya, grinning, had said the situation was even more perfect to do **it**.

It was actually Karin who saved the flaming prodigy from the torturous goggling, her gaze sympathetic; she had heard enough about her soccer buddy's vice-captain to know how he had ended up in a girl's kimono out of all things.

"Rangiku-_san_?"

The answer was more of a growl and Isshin and Yuzu quickly stopped their gawking because, well, they had discovered during the past three years that the busty woman was a rather explosive topic to talk about with the irritable captain.

Honestly speaking, Hitsugaya did not remember how the dinner time passed, so absorbed in cooking up a never-heard-before way to murder his vice-captain that would put Kurotsuchi in shame that he did not notice the nervous glances being exchanged between the Kurosaki family. It was only when Yuzu had started to clear things away that he started to take in his surroundings again, feeling embarrassed at his improper behaviour to the hosts. Then much to his chagrin, the brown-haired girl brought a big, round cake over to the table and placed it right in front of him, deftly lighting ten candles.

The Happy Birthday song was pretty much out of tune thanks to Isshin's bellow that made everyone cringe and Hitsugaya felt ready to die when the girls cheered on for him to blow the candles; it only got worse whe Isshin pulled out a camera out of nowhere and the frosty prodigy barely stopped himself from banging his head on the table when a bright flash blinded him just as he blew the cursed things off.

However throughout the whole ruckus, the substitute shinigami had stayed quiet, in fact, a bit too quiet, and Hitsugaya was about to ask if there was something weighing the usually loud, brash teen down when three boxes were quickly shoved into his arms. Karin grinned at the surprised look from the stoic captain, who they had seen many changes in as the relationship with the orange-haired teen deepened.

"We had prepared your birthday presents too. Ichi-_nii_ was going to give them to you on our behalf but since you are here, we get to give them to you ourselves."

Hitsugaya blinked at the gift-wrapped boxes in his arms and at the sparkling eyes of the Kurosakis and muttered.

"_A...Arigato_."

"Actually, you shouldn't say that yet. There's one more present."

The captain turned his eyes to his side at the somewhat nervous voice to find that Ichigo was now on his feet, asking for his hand. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Hitsugaya carefully placed the boxes on an empty space on the table before grasping it. His puzzlement only got worse when the substitute shinigami pulled him away from the dinner table with an anxious look on his face.

"Kurosaki, what…"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

They were now standing on a vacant spot in the living room with a little distance between them and the dinner table where the rest of the Kurosakis stayed around, all of their eyes fixed on the two shinigamis although at this moment, neither of them actually acknowledged their presence, one clearly bewildered, and the other, understandably -for the family- nervous. The prodigy's face was of evident perplexity and Karin and Yuzu giggled at each other as they waited for their brother to finally say the words.

Ichigo gazed at the prodigy's rare confused face and took a deep breath in to calm his thumping heart down. It had not been this nervous even when he had first asked the wintry captain out but it was a pretty big thing he was about to do. At the corner of his eyes, he could see his dad thumbing up and inwardly smiled at the support before he focused on his lover in front of him. With a resolute look, Ichigo took a dainty hand of his small dragon into his and slowly knelt down on one knee.

The teal orbs widened and the lips parted in a soft, quiet gasp. The chocolate eyes had not lost their uncertainty but now they shone brightly with passionate love and warm adoration and Hitsugaya did not quite know how to react to this openly affectionate gesture in front of his lover's family.

"Ku…"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, on your birthday, I promise you my undying love…"

The air was thick with tension and no one dared to even blink as Ichigo pulled out a small box from his pocket and skilfully opened it with one hand -yes, he had practiced-. The turquoise eyes widened even more if possible, when the box was turned around to face him; a pair of platinum wedding rings sat side by side, waiting for its respective owner. When Toshiro finally looked at him again, Ichigo nervously smiled and drew up his courage.

And he dropped **the** question.

"…Will you marry me?"

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu now stared at the shocked captain intently, waiting for his answer. Ichigo had had the idea for a while and they had actually helped him in the long and difficult search for the right rings. They also knew that the orange-haired teen had lost a number of nights sleep as the icy prodigy's birthday approached and the silence was becoming almost unbearable.

However the tension they felt was nothing to what the substitute shinigami was going through at this moment as he frantically searched for any hint of what answer might come from his stunned lover. In fact, Ichigo would have already rushed out into the bathroom and brought up the dinner they had just had if he had his way; the nausea, coupled with the lack of any sort of reaction apart from shock from Toshiro, were starting to really get to him and he was just about to give it all up when the small hand in his tightened its hold.

"…Toshiro…"

The turquoise eyes were soft, their gaze shaky, but most of all, there was a reassuring smile on the stoic captain's face, and Ichigo literally beamed, almost ready to collapse out of relief. Now more sure than ever, Ichigo squeezed the petite hand, returning the hold, and asked again, this time, his voice firm with not a hint of uncertainty.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, I, Kurosaki Ichigo, propose to you. Will you marry me?"

Another few seconds passed in silence but the atmosphere was evidently joyous as everyone was now fairly sure of the answer that the small shinigami would give. Then to the teen's surprise, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and smirked as he took a bigger ring from the box and slipped it onto Ichigo's fourth finger.

"If I don't, who's going to take in an idiotic strawberry?"

All Kurosakis were stunned for a moment at the unexpected reply then roars of laugher broke out. Ichigo only rolled his eyes as he mirrored the content smile on his cheeky lover's face and put the other ring on the lean digit, ignoring the vigorous nods and the verbal agreements coming from his family.

"Oh the great _yuki hime_, I am so grateful to you for rescuing me from living as a single for rest of my life."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and snickered.

"You should be."

Ichigo rolled his eyes -again- and pulled the boy into his arms, whispering just an inch away from the sweet petals, a smirk pulling the corner of his lips up.

"And now, I get to kiss my bride."

The flushed captain's splutter was swallowed by the substitute shinigami who quickly claimed his husband -well, strictly speaking, Toshiro was a guy, however pretty he looked in a furisode-, parting the tender flesh with his tongue before tasting the inside. It wasn't long before two lean arms came around his neck as the captain lost himself in the kiss, forgetting about the other's presences in the room, the long, baby blue sleeves draped on the sides of their firmly pressed bodies. The dominance of the kiss bounced back and forth, the intensity alternating between hot passion and gentle adoration just like Ichigo's brown eyes minutes before.

It was when the giddy giggles from the girls got through the two love-struck shinigamis' minds that they finally broke apart, their faces blushing in bright red at the performance they had just given to the family unintentionally.

"Congratulation!! Ah, _onii-chan_, you should have worn your kimono, too! It would have been perfect!"

"Yeah, I should have, shouldn't I… Ouch! Ah, Toshiro, you can't go abusing your husband already!"

Ichigo only received another smack.

"Ooh… Does this mean we have a wedding to plan???"

Hitsugaya stammered at Karin's far too excited question, looking at her disbelievingly, but before he could say anything coherent, Yuzu quickly piped up, followed by Isshin, and in less than a minute, the three Kurosakis already had the venue, the guest list -which included many of shinigamis, much to the prodigy's mortification- and the food sorted out, only the wedding kimonos and the date left out. Unable to stop himself this time, the captain smacked his forehead with his palm and Ichigo laughed, grabbing the small hand.

"Looks like we have very enthusiastic organisers."

"……..."

The teen looked at his lover at the silence; Toshiro was suddenly wearing his thinking scowl, watching the hyper family members chattering away, and then quietly murmured, the soft words almost drown out by the excited loud voices.

"I just agreed to getting married. With you."

Ichigo literally felt his heart dropping out of its place as his breathing halted for a second. Wincing at the pang of pain at his chest, he carefully asked the question that he dreaded to hear the answer to.

"……Do you… regret it?"

"No."

The answer was so swift and firm that rather than pleasing the teen, it simply stunned him. Then the beautiful face lost all the creases and the captain scoffed, shaking his head.

"I just can't really believe we are getting **married**. Especially when I'm a shinigami and you are still a human. I wonder what _sotaichou_ will say when he finds out."

"Who said that's the way it will be?"

It was Hitsugaya's turn to be surprised -today was just shock after shock- and he snapped around to the teen who grinned at him and planted a soft kiss on the plush lips, keeping the touch light, even if the family was too busy to notice their quick exchange of their love.

"Call it a wedding present or whatever, but after our wedding, I'm going to become a full-fledged shinigami."

"Kurosaki, are you even aware of what you are saying?!"

Ichigo had already expected the incredulous tone of his lover and cupped the baby cheek, rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin, his brown eyes sparkling softly.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to leave my wif… I mean, husband alone in Soul Society, am I?"

Phew, he thought to himself, as he caught himself just in time when the teal orbs narrowed dangerously in the middle. However the prodigy's voice was of genuine concern when he spoke again; too many decisions of such huge importance were being made in a short span of time in his view and Hitsugaya was well aware of the teen's famous impulsiveness.

"…Have you really thought about this?"

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly as he tousled the snowy mane.

"I know what you are worrying about, but I've been planning this over a month at least now. I'm not leaving you alone when we are **married**, Toshiro. My family already knows about it too, they just want me to be happy. And I'm happy when I'm with you."

"…...Ichi…"

"Ichigo, we need to set the date!!!"

The secluded calmness around them was smashed with Isshin's overexcited holler which was quickly followed by Yuzu's squeal.

"And we need to order invitations too! Oh, Hitsugaya-_kun_, this is the guest list!"

Hitsugaya almost shred the paper into nothingness when he saw the name on the top; Rangiku. Ichigo chuckled as he put his hand on his irritate lover, no, fiancé's shoulder.

"_Arigato_, Toshiro."

The mortified prodigy, almost ready to facepalm again, turned to face the teen at the abrupt words, now more or less given up on the idea of having a quiet and private wedding.

"Huh?"

The chocolate eyes locked their gaze with the emerald ones, tender and loving.

"For coming into this world even if it was centuries ago. For becoming a shinigami so that we could meet. For letting me into your life. For taking my hand tonight."

"…………"

"For completing me."

"………………Idiot."

"………"

"………It's my line."

Ichigo looked at his future life partner with surprise at the unexpected reply but soon smiled happily as he pulled his little dragon into his arms. The cherubic face was heavily blushed, the teal eyes averted, and the substitute shinigami, or rather, a soon-to-be-proper-shinigami, tightened his hold as he watched his family still rowdily going on about the wedding plan.

It was going to be one hell of a wedding with much chaos but it was certainly going to be the most special day of their lives.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

"Matsumoto."

"…Ah…hahaha… _T__a__-taichou_…"

"I hope you are ready to face the consequences of your action yesterday."

"_Mou, t__aichou_, I'm sure you had great time with Ichigo, please take that into consideration."

"Why on earth did **I** have to get wrapped up and posted to him when it was **my** birthday?!!! And you dare to **drug** me and dress me in a **furisode**?!!!!!"

"But getting Ichigo to you is just so expected! Anyway, don't worry, _taichou_. I'll post Ichigo to you when it's his birthday, although probably not in a furisode, that's just scary. I was thinking more of… stripped and wrapped with pink ribbons and maybe a huge bow."

"…………"

"…………Eh…"

"…………"

"……_Taichou_?"

"……………Fine."

A loud 'thud', oddly sounding like someone hitting the wooden floor, could be heard from the inside of the tenth division administration office, but none of the shinigamis outside paid any attention to it. Their vice-captain had fallen out of the couch/bed enough times for them to be familiar with that sound.

Because that's what it was, right?


End file.
